


Someone to Turn to

by emiliaL128



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, post 7X10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaL128/pseuds/emiliaL128
Summary: Sousa comforts Daisy after Jiaying’s *second* death. In which Daisy finally has someone to turn to and pick her up when she’s broken. Someone to put her first.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	Someone to Turn to

Daisy sat there for what felt like hours. Hunched over her mother’s corpse, she stared off into space as painful memories flooded her thoughts. Memories of the first time her mother had died.

_ First  _ time.

If she were any other person, she would’ve realized how messed up that concept truly was. Not only had she become quite acquainted with grief, but she was stuck grieving over multiple deaths of the  same  people. At what point would the losses stop? Would they ever? It was her job to protect Jiaying, and she had failed. If she couldn’t protect her own mother, who  _ could  _ she protect?

So she sat there, grief struck eyes staring off into the abyss, alone with nothing but her own thoughts. The total silence made these thoughts louder than ever, not helping the situation in the slightest. Right after _it_ had happened, Daisy would run her fingers through Jiaying’s hair every few seconds, as if trying to comfort her. At this point, though, she rested motionless on her knees, sadness and hate coursing through her veins. 

If the team was trying to reach her, she wouldn’t know. She had turned her comms off long ago so she could be alone.

Deep down though, she didn’t  want  to be alone. She just didn’t want anyone else to get hurt for her. That list was already far too long.

The sudden feeling of a large, gentle hand on her shoulder startled her immensely, instantly pulling her out of her pondering. She didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

She knew he was probably wearing same blue, button down shirt that he had been wearing when she kissed him back in the time loop, where deaths weren’t permanent. At this moment, she yearned to be back in the loop for that exact reason.

It was Sousa. One more person to add to the list of people that would eventually get hurt because of her.

Upon his contact with her shoulder, she winced, shifting around uncomfortably until he ultimately relinquished his hold, pulling his hand away.

A few moments passed, neither of them speaking. Hesitating, Sousa eventually broke the silence.

“Daisy-“ Sousa could barely even get out her name before she interrupted, her back still  to the older man that just wanted to be there for her. 

“Go,” was all she said. Her voice cracked ever so slightly on the simple comment.

He didn’t.

”Please,” Daisy couldn’t help the pleading undertone in her raspy voice. 

“I don’t think that’s what you want.”

At this, Daisy turned to look at him over her shoulder, most of her body still facing Jiaying’s.

“What I want is for you to go.” While that was what she had said, she fought to ignore her own inner monologue wanting him to stay.

“Even if you do want that, it’s not what you deserve.”

“Yeah?” She turned away from him once again without even blinking. “Then what do I deserve?” Her comment came off perhaps a little ruder than she had intended, but if it made him leave her alone, it was worth it.

It didn’t. 

“You deserve someone that you can turn to.” Daisy could practically feel Sousa’s firm, unflinching gaze trained at the back of her head. Once realizing Daisy wasn’t going to reply, he continued. “You don’t have to pick yourself up alone. You deserve to have someone there to help you.”

“And you wanna be that someone?” Once again, there was a discourteous undertone to her voice that Sousa seemed to see right through. If he did notice it or take it to heart, he didn’t show it.

“If you let me, yeah, I do.” 

At this, Daisy noticeably chuckled. If she had been looking at Sousa, she would’ve seen the confused and slightly hurt look plastered on his features.

“Trust me, you don’t want that.”

“Trust _me_ , I do. You deserve-“

“Stop saying that,” Daisy’s crude performance fell, desperation seeping into her voice. She looked back over her shoulder to face him, clearly on the brink of tears.

“ _ You _ don’t deserve to have to do that.”

Daisy could see his own brave and unphased facade start to fade.

“Everyone that I get close to ends up  _ hurt _ ,” Unintentionally, her voice had begun to rise in volume. It continued to do so as she spoke, looking Sousa right in his eyes. Getting a good look at his eyes, her first instinct was to be confused. There was no pity in his gaze. Only compassion. It was refreshing. She shook off the thought as she continued. “Or they end up hunted. Or sad. Or  _ dead _ . They end up like _her_.”

Daisy gestured to the body in front of her.

“Wherever I go, death follows. Do you know how many people have died because of me?“

Sousa stayed silent, a deep wrinkle forming in between his brows. Daisy went on, her voice approaching a high volume.

“I had  _ one  _ job. To  _ protect _ my mother.  _ I  _ failed.  _ I _ messed up. She is  dead  because of _me_.”

“No.”

“No?” Daisy rose her eyebrows.

“No. You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to take all the blame.” Sousa seemed almost angry at her self-blaming attitude. It was also much louder than before.

“It’s my fault.”

“No it isn’t. You wanna blame someone? Blame Malick. Jiaying is  _ his  _ fault. Not yours. So if you want someone to blame, you blame  _him_.  And you’re gonna beat him. You are going to find him and  crush  him, and I’m gonna enjoy every second of it. You’re gonna wipe that smirk right off his face while he regrets ever hurting you.”

Daisy broke eye contact, looking down at the floor. She brought her voice down to barely over a whisper.

“You really hate him, huh?”

”Of course I do. He went after you.”

“He kidnapped you too.”

”I don’t really care about what he did to me.” Sousa just shrugged. A few seconds passed before Daisy’s reply.

”You’re wasting your time caring about me.”

“I can’t help it.”

“I know.”

Daisy turned back to Jiaying’s body. She just stared, taking a shaky breath.

“She’s dead.” 

Instead of answering, Sousa comfortingly placed his hand on her shoulder. This time, she didn’t shrug him off.

“I’m just tired of,” Daisy struggled to talk through the urge to cry. “Of losing people.”

“I know.” Sousa tightened his grip on her shoulder.

Once the first tear fell, it was like a dam being shattered. Everything that Daisy had been suppressing throughout dealing with Malick and the chronicoms came out at once.

Sousa turned her around towards him, immediately enveloping her with his arms. His hold on her was firm, but it was just as equally gentle. It was vulnerable, yet it was safe at the same time. Daisy melted into his warm embrace, letting her emotions take control of her. It was as if they weren’t two people, but one singular entity. Their heartbeats were so in sync that it felt like one steady melody. 

Daisy sobbed into his arms, all of her pain being expressed through her sobs and her tight, requited grasp on Sousa.

He held her tighter and tighter, creating a hold almost like a shield around her body, refusing to let the world hurt her anymore in that moment.

Maybe this old fashioned square from the 50s caring about her wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
